Perversion Final Ochu
by shinobu-k
Summary: Los SeeDs (y Rinoa) tienen una nueva misión... Pero parece que estos chicos estan un poco majaretas... y salidos... ¡sobre todo salidos! Una paranoia de fic... Os aviso... no puede salir na bueno de esto XDD


**¡Buenas! Esto es un fic muy paranoico. Contendrá inevitablemente, como tema principal, yaoi. Puede k quiza algo de shojo ai mas adelante... y sobre todo, altas dosis de escenitas picantes y humor... Ojala os guste **

**

* * *

**

**Perversión Final O-chu **

1. Pillada inicial.

Caminó de nuevo por el largo pasillo, nerviosa, haciendo oír cada paso que daba. Bufó.  
¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaban hacerla esperar?

¿SALÍS O QUÉ? – chilló Rinoa, desesperada.  
- ¡Ah! – se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación - ¡Sí¡Seifer, me voy¡Ah¡Me… me estoy yendo…!  
- Pues claro – suspiró la chica, con resignación – si es que os estoy esperando…  
- ¡Ah¡Zell¡Yo también… yo también me voy!  
- Me alegra que hayáis decidido no hacerme esperar más, porque…  
- ¡AH¡Seifer, sí¡Seifer, dame más¡Dámelo todo, chico malo!  
- ¿Dámelo todo? – se extrañó la chica - ¿Pero de que están…?  
- ¡Te lo doy todo, muñeco, te lo doy todo!  
- Ah, claro. Hablan de llevas las pociones y demás… Qué caballeroso es… ¡Un momento! – se percató de pronto, sobresaltándose - ¡Si todo eso lo llevo yo!

Y abrió la puerta de par en par.  
Aquella escena, definitivamente, traumatizó a Rinoa.

La chica seguía pura y casta a sus 20 primaveras y en su largo noviazgo de dos años el pobre Squall no había conseguido mojar el churro ni una sola vez.

Así que lo más sexual que había visto Rinoa era aquella misma escena que ahora veía, esa de cuando apareó a Angelo con una perra monísima… sólo que, claro, esta vez Seifer desarrollaba la función del mejor amigo de Rinoa…

¡Oh, dios mio! – chilló, después de salir de su letargo, durante el cual Seifer se había desencajado del cuerpo de Zell y había echado una sábana por encima para cubrirse las vergüenzas - ¿Qué estabais haciendo?  
- Esto…  
- ¡No, no quiero oírlo! Creo que resulta evidente…  
- ¿Ah, si? – preguntó Zell, sorprendido de los progresos de Rinoa en materia sexual.  
- Claro. Zell estaba enseñándote llaves de kárate y cuando llegué Seifer había conseguido aprenderla, se montó sobre Zell y lo venció. Por eso ahora os sentís avergonzados porque…  
- ¿PERO TÚ ERES TONTA? – gritaron ambos, sorprendidos ante semejante estupidez.  
- ¿Y porque se supone entonces que estamos desnudos? – quiso saber Zell. A ver con que salía ahora…  
- Pues es fácil. Porque teníais calor ya que estamos en verano, y así podríais…  
- ¡REALMENTE ERES TONTA! – dijeron, totalmente convencidos. De pronto la expresión de Rinoa cambió a una mueca sarcástica. Les tiró la ropa a la cara.  
- ¡Vamos, chicos! – gritó – Arreando, cerdos degenerados. A practicar el Kamasutra en los ratos libres, no cuando tenemos una misión importante que llevar a cabo y nos están esperando… esto… seis… ¿ocho…? Los-que-sean personas…  
- Nunca fue buena para las matemáticas… - susurró Seifer a modo de confidencia a su amante.  
- Entonces tu lo sa… sabes…  
- POR FAVOR, ZELL… ¿Cómo no voy a saber que estáis todo el día follando como conejos? A todas horas, en todos sitios, en todas las posturas, con todo tipo de juguetitos y de… - miró en derredor. Un frasco de elixir reposaba vacío sobre la alfombrilla junto a la cama. Se acercó y lo cogió, mientras los otros se vestían - ¡LUBRICANTES¿HABEIS USADO UN ELIXIR PARA LUBRICAROS¡UN ELIXIR¡CON LO QUE VALEN!  
- Bueno… - pronunció tímidamente Zell, poniéndose colorado – Me gusta usarlo, es muy refrescante, suave, tiene buen sabor, es anticonceptivo y hace que entre y salga tan fácilmente que nos morimos del gus…  
- Ahórratelo… – gruñó, con mala cara - ¡AHORA MISMO¡PAGAD MI ELIXIR¡500 GUILES¡CADA UNO!  
- ¡PERO RINOA! – protestó Zell, enfuruñado – Un elixir no vale tanto…  
- He dicho… que paguéis… - la expresión de la chica no dejaba lugar a dudas: no bromeaba, no iba a ser indulgente. Los chicos sacaron 500 guiles de sus carteras – Muy bien – sonrió satisfecha, cuando tuvo el dinero en la mano – Recoged rápido. Nos esperan. ¡Vamos, joder¡Lentos¿Qué sois, hombres o tortugas…?  
- ¿Hombres…?  
- Eso es. No lo olvidéis. ¡VAMOS¡La diversión empieza ahora!

Continuará

* * *

**Si os gusta... o no... comentarios... no os cuesta na y a mi me alegran muxo y me animan :P (a cualkiera )  
El título tiene un juego de palabras con Ocho y Ochú, un enemigo tipico de los Finals... Una chorrada como otra cualquiera XD**

**Nos leemos**

**Shinobita **


End file.
